Blood
by Yuiki Miki
Summary: 'Pemuda itu' telah lama memendam perasaannya/ 'Pemuda itu' tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang ia cintai/ 'Gadis itu' tulus mencintainya/ 'Gadis itu' hanya ingin menyatakan perasaannya/ Takdir, emosi, dan perasaan telah mempermainkan mereka/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Crypton City. Kota yang terletak di Negara Vocaloid adalah kota yang indah, yang bahkan keindahannya sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun, kota itu pun memiliki 'kenangan buruk' yang menyisakan luka bagi para warganya.

'Tragedi Berdarah', sebut saja begitu. Tragedi yang menimpa Crypton City yang pada saat itu mengalami kekacauan dalam pemerintahannya. Akibat dari kekacauan pemerintahan itu, para warga menjadi marah dan timbullah suatu 'kesalah pahaman'. Ya, 'kesalah pahaman' yang membuat para warganya saling membunuh satu sama lain dan mengakibatkan setengah dari warga Crypton City meninggal dunia. Hey! Hey! Bukan berarti mereka yang masih hidup merasa beruntung dan hidup bahagia. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak! Yang ada hanyalah penyesalan, ketakutan, kesedihan, kerinduan, kesepian dan trauma yang mendalam. Bahkan saat ini-setelah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, masih ada saja yang dihantui oleh ingatan mereka tentang hal itu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Masa lalu tidak bisa diubah. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Lalu, apa yang harus. . . 'mereka' lakukan?

**Chapter 1 : My Feelings**

**Disclaimer: -Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**-Ide cerita ini © Kuchiki Mega Xerxes Phantomhive**

**-Blood © Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**

**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan, gaje, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Len POV**

"TIDAAK! AYAH! IBU! RIN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Aku berusaha menggapai tangan Rin yang makin lama makin menghilang.

"LEN!"

"Hah. . . Hah. . . Hah. . ." Aku terduduk ditengah deru nafasku yang memburu. Aku melirik ke sebelah kanan tempat tidurku, ah. . . Kaito-_nii_ rupanya. Sial! Aku pasti bermimpi tentang 'hal itu' lagi. Oh iya! Perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Len, umurku 14 tahun. Dan yang di sebelahku ini bernama Shion Kaito, seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, karena kami tinggal serumah sejak 'kejadian itu'.

"Oi Len, kau tak apa-apa?" ucapan Kaito-_nii _membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, aku tak apa." jawabku datar.

"Oh, yasudah. Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." ujar Kaito-_nii_ yang langsung keluar dari kamarku menuju dapur.

"Hn." gumamku seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**Kaito POV**

Saat ini aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk diriku dan Len. Yah, sarapan yang sederhana. Nasi goreng. Sebenarnya saat ini aku juga sedang mengkhawatirkan Len yang akhir-akhir ini sering bermimpi buruk. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Sangat mengerti. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Namun, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. . .

.

.

.

Aku membawakan dua piring nasi goreng buatanku ke meja makan. Di sana terlihat Len yang sudah selesai mandi. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya yang tetap berwajah datar. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya itu.

"Hari ini kan, hari Minggu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" ucapku seraya meletakkan nasi goreng yang ku bawa di meja makan. Biasanya anak seumuran Len suka berjalan-jalan 'kan? Mungkin saja bisa membuat dia melupakan mimpi buruknya itu.

"Toko buku."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin ke toko buku. . . Bersama Kaito-_nii_," jawab Len.

Ke toko buku? Ah. . . Aku lupa kalau Len berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Hmm. . . Baiklah selesai sarapan kita ke toko buku!" seruku riang, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Len. Dan entah benar atau tidak. . . Aku melihat Len tersenyum tipis. . . Dan dia terlihat sangat. . . Manis?

**Len POV**

Aku terburu-buru menghabiskan sarapanku. Senangnya~ Setelah sarapan aku akan pergi dengan Kaito-_nii_, bukankah ini seperti. . . Kencan? Oke! Aku memang gila. Tapi bolehkah aku menganggapnya begitu? Aku tak peduli kalian mengganggapku apa! Yang pastinya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!

"Len, kau sudah selesai?" ucapan Kaito-_nii_ lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya." jawabku seraya beranjak dari meja makan menuju Kaito-_nii_ yang sedang menungguku di ruang tamu. Yah, dia sudah selesai makan sedari tadi, kalau soal makan, dia memang yang paling cepat, hihi.

"Nah, ayo kita berang-"

BRAAK!

Ucapan Kaito-_nii_ terpotong oleh dobrakan pintu.

"KYTE~"

Sial! Gadis idiot itu lagi! Kau bertanya siapa? Dia adalah gadis berambut tosca panjang menjijikan yang selalu diikat twintail dan selalu membuatku ingin muntah. Hatsune Miku. Kekasih Kaito-_nii_. Gadis berumur 18 tahun yang berisik.

"Ah, Miku, kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kaito-_nii_.

"Hmpph! Memangnya kau tidak suka aku kesini? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan~" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ada yang punya kantung muntah? Yah, yah, ku akui dia memang cantik, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka dia dekat-dekat dengan Kaito-_nii __ku_!

"Eh? Ta. . . tapi aku-"

"Sudahlah Kaito-_nii_, aku akan pergi sendiri." Aku memotong ucapan Kaito-_nii_ dan segera berjalan keluar rumah menuju halte bis, meninggalkan Kaito_-nii_ yang mungkin merasa tidak enak dan si Hatsune yang kebingungan. Yah, aku harus pergi sebelum hatiku merasa lebih sakit lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya bis yang ku tunggu datang. Aku segera naik, dan duduk diam di dalam bis. Aku masih tidak terima perlakuan Hatsune yang selalu menghancurkan kebahagiaanku dengan Kaito-nii. Kalian pasti menyadarinya kan? Tentang aku. . . Yang mencintai Kaito-nii. Aku tahu ini cinta terlarang. Aku tahu perasaan ini tidak boleh. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke jalan yang lurus lagi. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Aku sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam dunia hitam ini. Siapapun, kumohon. . . Tolong aku!

**-To Be Continued-**

Bwahahahah Miki kembali dengan _fic_ gila inih! Tadinya pengen _one shoot_, tapi karena pegel ngetiknya mungkin akan jadi _two shoot_ atau malah lebih. _Chapter_ depan bakal berubah jadi bener-bener _rate_-M 'yang rencananya' dalam bentuk _gore_, _yandere, yaoi, bloody scene, death chara _,dan kawan-kawannya. Dan ini sebenernya ide milik Mega, temen collab Miki yang males bikin _fic_-yang tentunya ditambah ide Miki juga dan malah nyuruh Miki yang bikin :P Kalau mau tau dia, add aja _fb_-nya! *promosi* Mohon maaf karena disini Len sering mengatai Miku, Miki gak bermaksud apa-apa kok, cuma pengen menegaskan perasaan Len pada Miku yang jadi saingannya. Jadi, sekali lagi Miki mohon maaf apabila ada Miku FC yang tersinggung :(

Oh iya, Miki butuh banget kritik dan saran dari para _senpai_, soalnya Miki ngerasa ada yang aneh dari fic ini. . . *udah tau aneh kenapa di_publish_?*

Akhir kata, boleh minta _review_ seikhlasnya? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Brother, No More.**

**Disclaimer: -Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

**-Ide cerita ini © KMXP **

**-Blood © Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**

**Warning(s): AU, EYD berantakan, bahasa sedikit kasar, death chara(s), bloody scene, psycho, shonen-ai, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), dkk.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Len POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai di toko buku langgananku, berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku, menuju tempat dimana buku yang ku cari berada, buku biologi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tertarik dengan gambar organ-organ dalam tubuh manusia. Terkadang saat melihat gambar itu, mengingatkanku pada keluargaku saat terakhir kali aku melihat mereka. Tapi kadang-kadang aku melihat gambar itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Anehkan? Yah, tapi itu terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa kusadari.

Setelah mendapat buku yang aku cari, aku langsung membayarnya di kasir. Saat aku akan keluar dari toko ini, aku mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, menyerukan namaku.

"Len!" aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah! Gumi, ada apa?" tanyaku datar, pada satu-satunya orang yang tau rahasiaku.

"Huwaa~ Kau jahat sekali pada sahabatmu yang cantik ini, aku 'kan hanya ingin menyapamu!" ujar Gumi sambil berpura-pura merajuk.

Aku hanya terkekeh dan menjawab,"Iya, iya, gomen, ini 'kan sudah sifat alamiku."

"Hehe. . . Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar ke taman, kau tidak ada kerjaan 'kan?" ajak Gumi yang tidak bisa aku tolak.

"Umm. . . Baiklah, sebentar saja ya?" jawabku.

"Yeay!"

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai di taman kota, yang memang tidak jauh dari toko buku tadi. Kami berdua duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan di taman.

"Len bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan 'nya'?" tanya Gumi, memecah keheningan diantara kami. Tiba-tiba terbayang di benakku, ketika Kaito-_nii_ dan Hatsune tertawa dengan bahagia, bagai dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Tanpa menyadari keberadaanku, yang hanya seorang 'adik' ini. Spontan aku menundukkan wajahku dan mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha menahan emosi yang meluap-luap disana.

"Ano. . . Len?" Gumi menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku, berusaha menyadarkanku dari ingatan burukku ini.

"Ah! Iya. . . Begitulah, seperti biasa. . . Aku hanya seorang 'adik' baginya. Sekarang saja dia sedang pergi dengan si gadis jalang itu. . ." ujarku. Gumi menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pandangan yang selalu ia berikan saat kami sedang membicarakan topik ini. Tak lama kemudian dia merubah raut wajahnya, kembali menjadi seperti biasanya.

"Len, kau tak boleh seperti itu pada Miku-_nee_, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. . ." kata Gumi sambil menatapku kesal. Dia selalu saja membela Hatsune.

"Cih! Persetan dengan itu! Kau tidak mengerti, Gumi." umpatku sambil mengingat wajah Hatsune. Aku memang sempat berpikir kalau Hatsune tidak bersalah, tapi itu hanya sesaat, dan kembali menjadi kebencian setelah aku melihat kedekatannya dengan Kaito-_nii_. Dia bersalah! Dia merebut Kaito-_nii_ ku! Ini bukan salahku, juga bukan salah Kaito-_nii_, aku yakin sekali kalau ini salahnya. . . Hatsune Miku. . . Kau iblis dibalik topeng malaikatmu! Aku ingat saat itu, kau yang anak pindahan dari kota sebelah, terus bertanya padaku tentang kisah 'tragedi berdarah' yang tak ingin kuingat. Kau seperti menggoreskan pisau di hatiku. Tak lama kemudian, kau bilang kalau kau berpacaran dengan Kaito-_nii_, kau kembali membuat luka di hatiku. Kau bercerita tentang keromantisan Kaito-_nii_ padamu, kau membuat luka di hatiku lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Apanya yang tidak bersalah, eh?

"Aku mengerti." gumaman Gumi membuatku tersontak kaget.

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku memastikan pendengaranku.

"Ah! Eh? Ng. . . Ano. . . Apa tadi aku berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Gumi gelagapan.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar, ahaha. . ." aku tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Mm. . . Len, apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan mendukung mu, jadi jangan menyerah, oke?" hibur Gumi sambil tersenyum, entah tulus atau tidak. . . Tapi setidaknya aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"_Arigato_, Gumi. . . Sepertinya aku harus pulang, sudah sore aku belum mandi, hehe, benar-benar tak terasa. . ." pamitku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Wah! Kau benar, aku juga belum mandi, kalau begitu sampai jumpa~" Gumi melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari ke arah rumahnya yang hanya beberapa gang dari taman. Berbeda denganku yang harus naik bis untuk sampai ke rumah. Kira-kira. . . Kaito-_nii_ sudah pulang belum yah? Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju halte bis. Walaupun masih sore jalanan disini cukup sepi. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku, tapi saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku tak menemukan siapapun. Aku sangat yakin kalau ada yang mengikutiku, saat aku ingin menoleh kembali,

**GREB!**

Ukh. . . Seseorang menodongkan pisau ke leherku dari belakang.

"Serahkan uangmu bocah! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam suara khas pria dewasa yang berada di belakangku, tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya dan todongan pisaunya di leherku.

Sejurus kemudian, aku membantingnya dengan teknik _judo_ku. Untung saja aku mengikuti ekskul _judo_, yah~ walaupun tidak begitu hebat. Namun, pria itu masih belum menyerah, ia kembali bangkit dan menarik tanganku,

**SRAK!**

A. . . Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. . . Pria itu . . . Membuat gelang pemberian Kaito-_nii _milikku, putus dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"BRENGSEK!"

**Normal POV**

Len merebut pisau pria itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Pria itu tertegun dan berusaha kabur, namun Len kembali membantingnya ke tanah dengan kasarnya. Darah mengucur dari kepala pria itu. Len sama sekali tidak peduli.

"To. . . Tolong maafkan aku!" pria itu memohon pada Len sambil ketakutan.

". . ." Len terdiam. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai, "Hehe. . . Kau pikir bisa semudah itu, eh?" Len mengangkat pisaunya, dan. . .

**Jleb!**

Pisau itu menancap tepat di bagian otak pria itu. Dan tentu saja pria itu. . .

Mati.

Len tertegun menatap kematian yang ada di depannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan keringatpun menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Apa yang. . . Telah kulakukan?"

**Gumi POV****  
><strong>  
>Aku berlari ke arah halte bis untuk mencari Len. Tadi aku lupa untuk mengembalikan buku catatannya yang kemarin aku pinjam. Umm. . . Apa Len sudah cerita kalau kami teman sekelas? Yah, karena besok ada ulangan, kupikir dia memerlukan buku ini. Aku melihat pemuda berambut blonde dengan sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya, sedang terduduk di jalanan. Di bawahnya ada seorang pria yang terbaring berlumuran darah dengan tragisnya. Apa aku bermimpi?<p>

"LEN!" seruku sambil berharap kalau dia bukanlah Len.

Namun harapanku sirna saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku sambil gemetar. Ya, dia benar-benar Len.

"Gu. . . Gumi?"

**To be continued.**

Yuhuuu~ Miki kembali~ *nebar-nebar bunga* Umm. . . Makin gaje yah ceritanya? Aku masukin ke rate-M untuk jaga-jaga, atau ini masih masuk ke rate-T? Sebenernya ini agak melenceng dari tujuan awal, jadi kayaknya chapternya lumayan panjang. Daaaaan, minggu depan aku udah UAS, jadi gak bisa _update_ cepet. Oh ya, makasih ya untuk para _senpai_ yang udah mau ngebaca dan nge_review_ fic ini *nari hula-hula*

Akhir kata, boleh minta _review_ seikhlasnya? :D


End file.
